


Just Meant to Smile

by MarchOfTheFalseHeteros



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros/pseuds/MarchOfTheFalseHeteros
Summary: Takes place in the middle of Chip on My Shoulder.During one of their many late-night study sessions, Elle and Emmett make an interesting discovery about each other- they're both insanely ticklish, and not opposed to revenge.





	

“Define ‘pari delicto.’”

Elle raised her sleepy head from her desk and blinked, spitting a wad of hair out of her mouth.

“Paridelictoliterallymeansequalfaultandisusedtoindicatethattwopersonsorentitiesareequallyatfult.”

Emmett looked up from the legal dictionary and smirked. “You wanna say that again?”

“PARI. DELICTO. LITERALLY. MEANS. EQUAL. FAULT. AND. IS. USED. TO. INDICATE. THAT. TWO. PERSONS. OR. ENTITIES. ARE. EQUALLY. AT. FAULT,” she groaned, punctuating each word by banging her chin against her desk.

“Very good,” Emmett grinned. “Now, define…” He paused as he thumbed through the remainder of the “P” and most of the “S” section, finally stopping at- “’Subpoena duces tecum.’”

Elle glared at her friend for a moment, and stood, rolling her eyes. “Emmett, for God’s sake, we’ve been at this all night. It must be after 3 am.”

“Elle, come on. You’re doing great. If I can pull all-nighters almost every night for four years, you can manage this one time.”

“You don’t have to worry about bags under your eyes,” she mumbled, flopping on top of her hot pink comforter, causing Bruiser to jump.

“Well, isn’t that what makeup is for?” Emmett chuckled, to which Elle responded with another groan, this time muffled by her pillow. “Elle, I’m sorry,” he pleaded.

“Good NIGHT,” she practically shouted, lifting her head and immediately thrashing it down again. 

Emmett sighed, and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. If she really wanted to succeed in this field, she was going to have to sacrifice sleep every now and again. That was just the reality of it. He walked over to the side of her bed.

“Elle, please. Another half hour, and then you can go to bed.”

“No.”

“Fifteen minutes?”

“GO. AWAY.”

He jumped slightly. Tearing this girl away from her sleep was going to be harder than he thought. 

“Ten minutes?” he asked more softly, poking her side lightly. To his surprise, she responded with a sound that could only have been described as a squeak, and immediately pulled her comforter over herself.

“Sorry. Ticklish?”

“Very. Good night.”

Suddenly Emmett felt a surge of mischief he wasn’t used to. He reconsidered his idea for a moment, but he decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. In a single move he pulled the comforter off of Elle and straddled her back.

“What the hell are you doing, you weirdo?” she demanded.

“Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty,” Emmett said more smarmily than he intended, although he liked how it sounded.

“Get off me-HEE!” She began to giggle and snort wildly as Emmett dragged his fingers along her waist.

“So…tell me,” Emmett said as he moved his hands to her armpits. “What does ‘subpoena duces tecum’ mean?”

“EMMETT-S-STOP- PLEHEASE!” she squealed.

“Elle, this is no laughing matter. You have to know this,” he teased. “Tell me and I’ll stop.”

“OKAYOKAYOKAY!” she screeched. He paused, and let her catch her breath for a moment. “Subpoena duces tecum is… “ Emmett threateningly wiggled his fingers just above her sides, causing her to impulsively giggle. “A WRIT…ordering a person to attend a court and bring relevant documents.”

“Thank you.” Emmett got another surge of mischief, and decided to have a little more fun with this new discovery. He started again on her sides, and simply listened to her laugh. Like her speaking voice, it had a healthy dose of vocal fry, but was light and sweet at the same time. She was a snorter too, which added to the cute factor. 

“EmmettohmygodstoppleaseI’mserious,” she sputtered in between choked-out laughter. She began to cough, and Emmett’s newfound slightly sadistic streak began to fade away. He stopped, and left her panting. 

“Sorry. You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, no thanks to you, you jerk,” she gasped, sitting upright.

“I’m sorry. It was just a game,” he said, giving her the adorable pout she pretended to hate. 

“You’re dead, Forrest comma Emmett,” she said, lunging for his stomach, to which he responded with a shockingly high-pitched squeal. She had, of course, heard him laugh before, but never like this. Usually it was loud and boisterous, almost like a yell, but now it was giggly and almost feminine, as if he was trying to hide it. It was incredibly cute, she thought. She could have listened to it all night. She wanted to explore every inch of his body to see which spots produced the best reactions. Sure enough, there wasn’t a single piece of skin that, when she danced her fingers across it, didn’t produce a giggle, each more adorable than the last. And, of course, it certainly helped that she got to see that beautiful grin of his- almost exactly half tooth and half gum. It was one of the many quirky, yet wonderful things about him that she was starting to grow fond of.

‘EHELLE CUT IT OUT!” he finally wheezed, as she was in the middle of tickling under his chin, and she obeyed, satisfied with her revenge. The two sat like that for a good minute, Elle straddling his abdomen, and Emmett beginning to catch his breath. They looked into each other’s eyes for an amount of time that, even to them, felt a bit long for two people who were supposedly just study partners. Emmett then sat up suddenly.

“I have to go. Good night,” he said abruptly, running out the door. Elle tried to call after him, but the door closed behind him before she could. 

She sat back down on the bed and mulled over the past ten or so minutes. She could have sworn she saw him covering the front of his pants with his jacket as he left. No. Couldn’t be. This hadn’t been a boyfriend-girlfriend tickle fight. Just a friend playfully tickling another friend. While straddling him. And then looking into his beautiful blue eyes and his dorky, adorable gummy smile. Uh oh.


End file.
